familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Rev. Samuel Rutherford (c1600-1661)/comments
White comments in several places in her work on the possible connection to the Rev. Samuel Rutherford (c1600-1661). The following summarizes those comments: 1. White, 1902:1 Quoting The Joel Walker Record :In the Walker ancestry the name extends only three generations back, when it looses itself in the Rutherford family, then further back than we have any authentic information of the Rutherfords in the line of ancestry are the Alleins. '''2. White, 1902:xxiv: ' :Henry Howe, in his History of Virginia, speaks of some of the family as lineal descendants of Rev. Samuel Rutherford. Of his eight or more children, all died except the daughter, Agnes, while he yet lived, and many have supposed that these children all died young, but this may not be the case. One of his sons may have been the John who married Isabella Alleine. inconsistency in spelling of the surname; elsewhere White gives it as "Allein" This seems to me to be the most reasonable solution of this vexing problem. In several instances different members of our family are mentioned as direct descendants of Rev. Samuel. Rev. Samuel R. Houston is mentioned in a manuscript left by his father as being seventh in descent from this Rev. Samuel, for whom he was named. This would make John, our ancestor, the son of Rev. Samuel, as I have suggested might have been the case. 3. White, 1902:xxv: ' :...John Rutherford was a minister at St. Andrews where he died and was minister of Manisty and Deal of St. Andrews. It would seem that inasmuch as Rev. Samuel was a minister at St. Andrews where he died and was buried, this is the line through which we might trace his ancestry, were the facts known to us; then his near relative, John, the father of Katherine, was also a minister. Of course, these are only suppositions, and as such I give them, hoping the matter may some time be settled to our entire satisfaction. 4. White, 1902:250: ''' :''What marvel is it that such was their course, since the family record made by Joel Walker of Ohio begins with John Walker of Wigton, and Katherine Rutherford, whose father, the Rev. John Rutherford was nephew to to Rev. Samuel Rutherford, "that sweet saint of the convenant", and his wife Isabel Alleine, the daughter of Rev. Joseph Alleine, the author of "The alarm" in Scotland, following with such other names as Whitfield...." '''5. White, 1903 responding to criticism contain in a review of her work published in the "Virginia Magazine" :...we do not claim descent from Rev. Samuel Rutherford, but we do claim relationship to this worthy divine, and have many proofs of same. On page 489 of his History of Virginia Henry Howe says that James Moore (whose mother was Jane Walker, daughter of John of Wigton) was a lineal descendant of Rev. Samuel Rutherford; failing to find proof of this assertion I only say in my book that he was nearly related to our ancestor, John Rutherford. My authority for this was found in a MS. left by Rev. William McPheeters of North Carolina, and his authority was Joseph G. Walker*, son of the emigrant, John. Rev. John S. Grasty in his memoir of Rev. S. B. McPheeters gives Rev. Joseph Alleine as the father of the wife of John Rutherford, whose daughter married John Walker of Wigton. He also says, on page 17 of his memoir, " this John Rutherford, the g. g. grandfather of Rev. Wm. McPheeters, was either the nephew or full first cousin of that distinguished divine, Rev. Samuel Rutherford of Scotland. In addition to the above there are several old records preserved in the family, one of which was compiled by Judge P. H. Walker, Judge of the Supreme Court of Illinois for over thirty years. In all of these records reference is made to our descent from Rev. Joseph Alleine and relationship to Rev. Samuel Rutherford. In several places in my book I quote these authorities, as the index will show. *NB: Joseph G. Walker is apparently Joseph Walker (1722-1806). His DOB of 1722 predates the common usage of middle names among the Scots-Irish, and therefore the "G." is probably an error on the part of White 1903. In White 1902 his name is given simply as "Joseph Walker". Also, The William McPheeters MS identifies his uncle "Joseph Walker" as his source of information on his mothers (Walker's and Rutherfords) family. Category:Documents pages